A Guardian's Love
by emmamonster
Summary: Work In Progress still. Sakura's eighteenth birthday approaches, and people's true feelings begin to show. She'll have to prepare herself for one final challenge, and she'll need her friends more than ever. Full summary on first page. Please R&R. Thanks.
1. Introduction and Author's Note

Introduction

As Sakura's eighteenth birthday approaches, she reflects on how her life has changed since finding the Clow Book, and searching for the released Clow Cards. The Clow Cards brought her new friends, and strengthened those bonds, bringing them all closer together. The Clow Cards changed her life, and she knows that looking forward, the changes haven't stopped yet and that more will come. People's true feelings begin to show, Sakura will have to deal with new emotions, both those of her own, and those of her friends. And she'll need her friends now more than ever, when she faces one final challenge.

Author's Note

This is the first Cardcaptors fan-fiction I have written in a long, long time. I apologise in advance if certain aspects are not entirely accurate, such as places etc, it's been a while since I watched it, and so my memory is a little hazy. In my Cardcaptors fan-fictions I use the English names for the characters, I know a lot of you prefer the Japanese ones, but my preference lies with the English ones as they are the ones I know, the Japanese ones confuse me still as I'm not sure who all of them are, I only comfortably know about half of them. Perhaps at some point I may write one with the Japanese names, but until then it'll be the English ones. At the time of writing this I am not entirely sure where I am going with this fic, so I have rated it "M" for the time being. When I complete it however, I may change this rating, depending on how the story develops. It is likely that it will become a YuexSakura fic but I cannot yet say for definite. Currently this is still work in progress, however I hope you enjoy reading what I have done so far, and I will try to update it as often as I can, but I won't rush the work and upload a shabby half-hearted chapter just to get it done. Thank you for bearing with me through this first page, which is somewhat boring I know, but now I'm going to stop blabbering and let you get on with the fic. Please leave a review after you have read it, I appreciate the feedback, and constructive criticism is always welcome so that I can better my work.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, I appreciate it.

X

Update Note: I would like to send my apologies to those of you who have been waiting patiently for a new chapter to be added to this fic. I started it months ago, but never got round to finishing it, and as studies took over it was pushed further and further from my mind, however I have rediscovered my wanting to write the rest of this fic, and hopefully sometime in the foreseeable future it may be completed. To make up for my appalling lack of updates to this, I truly hope you enjoy chapters two and three, which I have now completed and uploaded for your reading and reviewing pleasure (As well as a few small changes made in chapter one, and a slight lengthening of it). My goal is to have this fic finished by June, here's hoping I can stick to it.


	2. Chapter 1: Looking Back and Moving Ahead

Yue's Judgement

Chapter One: Looking Back and Moving Ahead

_The Final Judgement was over. Sakura had pulled through, and after a lucky second chance, defeated Yue. So as Clow Reed wished, Sakura was named the new Master of the Clow Cards. Yue was reluctant to move on and have a new Master, and so he somewhat resented Sakura, but over time she was determined to open him up, and have him warm to her. Keroberos on the other hand couldn't be happier, the Clow Cards shared a bond with Sakura, a bond stronger than Kero could ever have imagined, and this pleased him. The Cards may have changed to Star Cards over the past year, and become powered by Sakura's magic instead of Clow Reed's, but they remained ever loyal to their Master, just as Clow Reed had designed them too. Li and Melin returned to their families, with there being little to do after the Cards were sealed. Madison remained, as ever, a trusted friend to Sakura, Julian remained the same as ever, he hadn't changed with the knowledge of Yue's presence, he was still his happy self, and Tori, was most definitely still a typical older brother. _

_Over the years after the Final Judgement, Sakura had faced many challenges, to prove her worth as the new Master of the Cards. All of which she embraced with open arms and a determined spirit. Eli was pleased; Sakura truly was the rightful candidate to have succeeded in the Final Judgement. The Cards were in safe hands once again. Ruby and Spinner remained as stubborn as ever, however gradually relaxed towards the idea of a new Master for the Cards. _

_Eli, Ruby and Spinner moved back to England, however Sakura still found ways to keep in contact with them; for despite all that they had been through, Eli and Sakura had become surprisingly close friends. Much to the dismay of Tori, who had thought the brats were out of his life when Eli and Li moved away._

Sakura sighed as her thoughts travelled through time, retracing her steps since the Final Judgement, so much had changed since then, her eighteenth birthday was now approaching, and her life all seemed surreal. Thoughts filled her mind of the past few years in high school.

_When Tori and Julian had been at the high school, she had longed to be there too, however when she finally got there, it was somewhat disappointing. Tori left school to work part time as a sports coach, whilst studying sports at university, hoping one day to coach it professionally. Julian had stayed on at school for his final year, and left just as Sakura was starting, he went to college to do a course in business management. This shocked Tori and Sakura at first, but when they discovered it was to help him set up his own restaurants across town offering vast varieties of foods, it became more understandable. Julian always would love his food. Sakura and Madison went through high school becoming closer than ever, despite following completely different dreams. Madison was working towards a course in singing and acting; whilst Sakura was working towards a career in teaching._

"Sakura?" Tori called, "Hey, are you there squirt?"

Sakura's thoughts returned to the present day, she spun round to see her brother standing in her bedroom door, "When will you stop calling me squirt Tori? I'll be eighteen on Sunday!"

Tori laughed, "When you stop being a squirt, squirt. Oh, dad's home by the way, he wanted to see you." Tori slipped back out of Sakura's room as she launched her pillow at him, she sighed and jumped down off her bed, picking up the pillow and tossing it back in her room before running downstairs.

"Dad!" Sakura laughed as she bounced down the stairs to hug him, "Did you have a good trip?"

Sakura's dad smiled, "Yes I did thank you Sakura, if you go into the kitchen you might find something on the table for you. It's from Miss McKenzie, she was on the trip with some colleagues of hers, and somehow she knew I was going to be on it too. She asked me to make sure you get it before your birthday. Have you and Tori eaten?"

"Yeah, Tori made dinner earlier when we got home from the shops." Sakura called as she skipped through to the kitchen. A pale blue box was sitting on the table, with a small tag saying 'Sakura' attached to its side. Sakura picked it up and delicately lifted off the lid, inside was a deep purple velvet box, and a card. She lifted out the card and read it before opening the box. Sakura gasped when she opened it, "Oh, it's beautiful!" She lifted out a fine gold chain necklace and fastened it behind her neck.

"Dad look!" Sakura called as she skipped back along the house, "Isn't it pretty?"

Sakura's father stepped out his study to where she stood, "Yes Sakura, it certainly is. It suits you." He smiled as he looked at his daughter, she'd grown up so much over the past eight years, it felt to him almost as if something had happened to her, but he couldn't think what. Tori strolled downstairs, picking up his jacket as he went.

"He's right you know squirt, it does suit you. You've really grown up over the last few years. Anyway, I'm off to Julian's, I promised to go and help him sort out his things for college, I'll probably just sleep there, it depends when we finish. See you later squirt." Tori laughed as he ruffled Sakura's hair. He called back to his father, "Bye dad. See you tomorrow."

Sakura glared at her brother, "Stop calling me squirt Tori!" She yelled. Her father put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, despite her growing up, some things really hadn't changed at all, and she was still the same Sakura deep down. Sakura sighed and returned to her room, flopping on her bed, her arms folded under her head.

"What's the matter Sakura?" Kero asked as he fluttered over to her bed and plopped down on her pillow.

"Nothing…" Sakura sighed, "It's just, so much has changed over the past few years, and so much more will still change over the coming years, it's kinda scary."

"Yeah that's true, but cheer up Sakura. You can't have a party this weekend for your birthday in this gloomy mood. It's going to be great, think of all the fun you'll have, and think of the cakes! And sweets, and pastries and chocolates and snacks and -"

"Kero?" Sakura laughed, "Calm down, the party isn't until tomorrow, don't get yourself all worked up. You need to keep a cool head if you want to go, after all, my dad _might _notice a bouncy little yellow bear, flying around the kitchen. And I'm not explaining this to him, Tori took long enough to get it, it's not fair for my dad."

"I suppose." Kero sighed, "Tori did need a lot of explaining, and he suspected something anyway."

The sun was beginning to set, casting a warm orange glow throughout Sakura's bedroom, twinkling on the clasp of the Clow Book. Sakura picked it up, gently opening it, and removed the Star Cards. She laid them out in front of her, and couldn't help but smile. She was feeling stronger than ever, supporting the Cards solely through her own magic used to drain her energy quicker than she could have imagined. Now though, it felt effortless, as if the cards were a part of her, an extension of her strength. Sakura sat in her room, surrounded by her Cards, slowly drifting off to sleep, her thoughts had been wandering back to when she sealed each card, and it was now very late.

Kero yawned and stretched, "Well, I think it's time to call it a night before tomorrow's party, night Sakura."

"Yeah you're right. Good night Kero." Sakura sighed as she realised the time. She placed the Cards back into the Clow Book before she curled up in bed, and as she did so, her thoughts drifted once more. She couldn't help but wonder.

_Will he be there…? _


	3. Chapter 2: The Party

Chapter Two: The Party

Sunlight gently trickled through the blinds, dancing on Sakura's eyelids. She stirred, smiling gently in her sleep, but did not waken. Her mind still wandered through thoughts of what may happen, all the time coming back to one place, and one image. But she had never yet seen what it was; she had never yet got further than running through the garden at the Sanctuary.

_Someone was screaming her name, telling her to go back. But still she ran on, the Sanctuary came into view, just as the sun rose behind it, so brightly it dazzled her. Someone was standing in front of the Sanctuary; no, there were two, perhaps three people. But it was too bright for her to make them out. Somewhere in the distance there was a scream, and despite her instincts telling her to stop, and turn back, still she ran on, she had to help these people ahead of her, whoever they were. The closer she got to them, the harder it was to stop running; she was at the Sanctuary gates, barely more than ten feet away from them. Someone looked hurt, they were lying on the ground, but it was impossible to see who, for the other person stood with their back to Sakura. Towering over whoever had fallen. Sakura tried to call out, but she made no sound, tentatively she stepped forward, trying to see who was lying on the ground, she felt as if the person was familiar. Something about them, she seemed to recognise, and felt as if it was someone she knew closely. She rounded past the second person, and looked down at the ground. Almost as if a knife had been stabbed in her back she let out a gasp, surely not, it couldn't be -_

The small red alarm on her bedside table bleeped harshly through the quiet of her room, Sakura woke with a start and sat up. She stretched, and flicked off the alarm. Her heart still was racing, she tried desperately to remember who had been lying on the ground, but couldn't. Sakura sighed and shook her head, today was her eighteenth birthday, and she couldn't wait for the party, she wasn't going to let some silly dream ruin her day.

"Kero wake up!" Sakura called as she jumped out of bed and skipped over to her wardrobe. "Come on Kero! We need to get ready for my party! KERO!!"

Kero drifted over from the bed, "Stop shouting Sakura! I'm up already!" Kero yawned and fluttered over to the window. "Happy birthday champ! Looks like it's going to be a good day. The sky is clear and crisp, with not a cloud in sight!"

Sakura laughed as she picked out some clothes, and got dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror after she was ready. Her hair was still quite short, but it framed her face perfectly. Her t-shirt and jeans fitted well, showing off her well kept figure. She stood for some time admiring herself in the mirror, but broke suddenly from her trance as she heard the doorbell ring below her. She smiled and laughed as she ran joyfully down the stairs to the door, and flicked the lock to open it.

"Madison!" Sakura grinned, "It's so good to see you again. Come on in." Sakura stepped back from the door to allow Madison to walk in. She was still smiling broadly.

"You seem happy. Evan more so than usual Sakura. What is it?" Madison laughed. "Here, happy birthday Sakura." Madison handed Sakura a pink and blue striped gift bag.

"Oh, thank you Madison!" Said Sakura as she hugged her friend. "Can I open it now?" Madison nodded, and Sakura gently opened the bag. Inside the bag was a hard box, of the same pattern, Sakura eased it out and laid it on the small table beside her. She untied the ribbon, and carefully lifted off the lid. Sakura gasped when she saw the figure inside it. Gently, Sakura lifted it out from the protective padding, and held it in her hands. "Madison it's so nice! Thank you! I'm going to put it in my room right now! Oh, Kero's upstairs why don't you come say hello?"

The two girls walked happily up the stairs to Sakura's room, Kero fluttered over as they walked in, darting curiously around the figure. "Wow, hey Madison did you make that?" Kero looked up at Madison.

Madison smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I thought it would be a nice memory of everything that Sakura had been through over the past few years, and a reminder of how much she'd grown."

Sakura placed the figure on her shelf above her desk. She looked at it in awe, there on her shelf, in beautiful detail and accuracy, stood a miniature version of Li, Melin, Madison, Eli, Kero, Yue and herself, with her staff in hand, surrounded by cherry blossoms and before them, on a pedestal, sat the Clow Book, gleaming, almost alive. Sakura looked up at her friend again. "Madison, I can't thank you enough, this means a lot, and looks amazing too!"

"Hey squirt." Laughed Tori as he stuck his head in the room, "Oh, hello Madison, I didn't know you were here already. Say squirt -" Tori was cut off as Sakura launched a pillow at him. "Alright! I get the message Sakura, I guess now you're nearly eighteen you're not really a squirt anymore. Anyway, the tables are all set up in the garden for you; Dad's just finishing off the food and drinks." Tori stopped. He looked back out the room downstairs, "You better go, more people at the door Sakura."

Sakura returned downstairs, accompanied by Madison and Tori, Kero fluttering alongside them. Tori stopped as Kero fluttered past, "If this stuffed bear causes any trouble Sakura –" Kero froze in flight and turned to glare at Tori, a vein throbbing in his temple, he opened his mouth to speak but Sakura cut in.

"He won't Tori. Kero promised to keep out of sight, and I can't really deny him the opportunity to come to the party. After all, we have been through a lot over the past few years." Sakura sighed and looked up at her brother, "Dad's the only one who'll be here that doesn't know about Kero, and, he's going out this afternoon, so Kero can fly around then until he's home. Come on Tori, it's only fair."

Tori, despite wanting to argue the case, couldn't find his voice; perhaps a part of him knew Sakura was right. He smiled at his sister and grunted, "Whatever."

As they made their way through the kitchen, to go out to the garden the doorbell rang again, and Sakura ran back inside to answer it. She skidded to a halt, and pulled open the door once more.

"SAKURA!" Melin yelled as she jumped in and hugged her. "It's been so long!"

Li and Eli slipped in past Melin, "Hey Sakura. Happy birthday." The boys smiled, and Melin relinquished her tight grip around Sakura's neck. Sakura grinned happily, seeing all her friends again made her day even more special. Friends and family continued to arrive throughout the morning, and by lunch time the Avalon's back garden was bustling with joyful activity. But still someone was missing; Sakura couldn't help but feel a pang of pain shoot through her. She had hoped so much he would come, and had thought he would have done, but he hadn't. She shook herself, and tried to forget about it and enjoy the afternoon.

"Sakura, can I borrow you a moment please?" Her father called out through the back door. Sakura looked round over her shoulder, nodded and weaved a path through the crowd of laughing friends and family to the kitchen. "I have to leave now to get my flight Sakura. Have a good afternoon, I should be back mid week hopefully, unless we get delayed, then I might not make it back until next weekend." He turned to look at Sakura, "Is everything alright Sakura? You seem somewhat sad."

"Oh no I'm fine dad! I'm just going to miss you, that's all. But have a great time okay, you can tell me all about it when you get back." She smiled at him, as convincingly as she could manage to. He sighed and hugged her before picking up his bag to leave. "Bye dad, take care."

"I'll call you when I land Sakura." He smiled again, and walked out to the garden, calling to Tori "Tori? Are you ready?"

Tori ran inside to pick up the car keys, before he and his father left for the airport. Sakura shook herself, and returned to the party in the garden. In the hour Tori was gone, it seemed as if an age had passed, he worked his way over to Sakura, and put a hand on her shoulder, whispering almost silently in her ear, "Stay strong Sakura, I'm sure he'll be here soon." He walked off amongst the crowd before she could register what he'd just said, but she spun round on her hells as soon as she did. It was too late however, Tori had already disappeared.

The afternoon passed, and gradually people began to leave. By the time it was early evening, and the sun began to set, only Sakura, Tori and Madison remained in the garden. The sun seemed to set quickly, sitting low on the horizon, casting a warm red glow throughout the neighbourhood. Sakura sighed and sat down on one of the benches in their garden, her thoughts racing, and emotions flooding through her. Tori looked up and noticed her lost in thoughts. "Hey Sakura?" he called to her, but she was too lost in thought to hear him. He sighed and shook his head. The gate creaked behind him, he looked up and smiled. "Bit late. You've missed the cake."

"Sorry. I-" Julian sighed, "There was a problem this morning, I got held up. Never had a chance to phone, sorry."

Sakura looked up, and felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him. Her once full mind now seemed suddenly empty. No thoughts raced though, her emotions, and in fact her entire body felt like it had gone numb. But her heart was racing, she was, in that one instant, happier than she had been throughout the whole entire day.

_He came._


	4. Chapter 3: Déja Dream

Chapter Three: Déja Dream

Chapter Three: Déja Dream

Julian walked over to where Sakura was sitting, and crouched down in front of her, "Hey Sakura, happy birthday." He smiled as he handed her a neatly wrapped parcel, "Sorry I missed your party, things got a bit, well, a bit tricky this morning and I got held up."

Sakura shook her head and laughed as she opened her present, she looked up at Julian and smiled, "It's okay Julian, really its fine. I'm sure there's still some cake in the kitchen if you'd like some. Oh Julian! Thank you, it's so pretty!" Delicately she removed the bracelet, and fastened it around her wrist.

Julian smiled, and got to his feet, "Well, it would seem an awful shame to waste that left over cake, and it's getting cold outside, why don't we all head in now?"

Madison and Sakura nodded in agreement, the three of them headed inside, and shortly after were followed by Tori who had finished clearing up. The remainder of the evening seemed to pass by extraordinarily quickly. Sakura had wished it could have gone on forever with the four of them laughing and talking in the kitchen, however it seemed no time at all until her eyes were beginning to feel heavy. She stifled what she could of a yawn, before blinking up at the clock, "It's nearly eleven o'clock, no wonder I'm getting sleepy!"

Madison laughed and agreed, "You've got a point there Sakura, and I think I'm going to head off home now before it gets any later. Thank you for the wonderful day Sakura, good night everyone." She smiled and waved as she left their kitchen to walk back home.

"Wait, hold on Madison." Julian called after her; she stopped and looked back, "I only live round the corner from you, so I'll walk you back." He turned to Tori and Sakura, "Night guys, I'm really sorry I missed the party Sakura. See you both later." Julian turned and walked out after Madison, Sakura watched until the pair had disappeared into the darkness of the street, before shutting the door.

She turned to her brother, "Night Tori, I'm going to call it a night too." Tori nodded and ruffled her hair, but he stopped himself before he said anything. "Thank you Tori, you nearly called me squirt again, didn't you." Sakura laughed as she wandered up to her bedroom. When she got there, she kicked off her shoes and flopped back onto her bed, Kero fluttered over to sit beside her.

"Hey, is everything alright Sakura?" She rolled over slightly to look at Kero, and smiled, "I'm fine Kero, just a little tired, I'm going to get some sleep now, good night Kero." He nodded and smiled as he fluttered back over to his bed at Sakura's desk.

Sakura wriggled about, tossing and turning for a few moments before settling down in her bed, almost instantly falling asleep once she laid her head down. Her subconscious thoughts kicked into life at that very same moment, flooding into her mind with thoughts of the day just passed, and weaving their way into her dreams once again.

However thoughts of the day just gone did not linger long in her dreams, for they soon shifted back to one dream which had plagued her mind for almost a week now.

_It was early morning; she woke before her alarm had even gone off. Looking around she noted that her room was still dark; the sun hadn't even begun to rise yet. But still she slipped silently out of her bed, dressing quickly. For some reason unbeknownst to her, she felt like going for a walk, to start the day off. Almost as if her dreams heard her thoughts, her surroundings faded and shifted, leaving her standing in the middle of the Penguin Park. It was cool outside, but refreshing. Sakura began to walk through the park, there was no sign of anyone else, an eerie silence began to settle around her; causing her pace to quicken. The path she was walking on did not however bring her to where she expected. Instead of appearing back across from her house, she found herself facing the cherry blossom lined path to the Sanctuary. Her heart sank; she'd seen this image before. She knew what was coming, someone would start shouting; there would be a small crowd of people in front of the Sanctuary, and someone lying on the ground. A shiver ran down her spine, for in the distance, she heard the all too familiar voice of someone shouting to her._

Sakura shivered and tossed in her uneasy sleep. Subconsciously she let out a quiet groan, and pulled her covers tighter around her. Restlessly she turned, and shifted position for the best part of two hours, until suddenly she shot up, shaking, with tear paths glittering on her cheeks from the moonlight outside. Her heart was pounding in her chest; her breath came sharp and fast. Eventually her pulse rate began to settle and even out, she sighed and looked across at her clock. It had barely gone half past two. Sakura groaned and flung herself backwards on her bed, "Why, why do I keep having this dream." She whispered to herself. Hoping for, though not expecting, and answer. But an answer was exactly what she got.

"Perhaps it's the magical forces trying to tell you something Sakura, trying to show you things that might happen." Kero suggested, as he floated silently beside her. Sakura couldn't help herself when she let out a scream, "Kero!! You scared me! When did you wake up?"

Kero drifted further over to Sakura's bed, and sat on the post beside her head, "About the same time as you shot up. Listen Sakura, I'm not going to pretend to know what you were dreaming about, and give you some mystical advice about it, I can't do that. But I meant what I said. People whose magic grows to be as strong as yours have a connection to the magical forces, one powerful enough that those forces can affect a person's thoughts. Manipulating them to show them events which may occur. It happened to Clow Reed too you know. That's why he sealed the Clow Book the way he did, and charged Yue and I with finding a worthy new Master. He knew that when he died, the power of the Cards could be fatal if in the wrong hands; but recurring dreams of someone taking them and misusing them showed him he had to find a way to protect his Cards. It was the magical forces that put those images in his head Sakura; much like I think they are doing to you right now."

"But Kero, I still don't understand. If they really are trying to show me something, why do I always wake up right before I get a chance to see who is lying on the ground." Sakura sighed as she rolled over to face him. But Kero merely shook his head, "Some things even I cannot come up with an answer for Sakura, there will be a reason, I know it, but I just don't know what that reason is. Try and go back to sleep Sakura, you look exhausted."

Before Kero had even a chance to finish his sentence Sakura had already fallen asleep once again; luckily it was a deep peaceful sleep, and it wasn't until her alarm bleeped through the quiet of her room did she waken once more.


End file.
